


Making Music

by jigoloharmejiddo



Series: The Sister and Her Ghoul [11]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Choose Your Own Ghoul™, F/M, The Sister and Her Ghoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoloharmejiddo/pseuds/jigoloharmejiddo





	Making Music

Down the corridor where the chambers of the Nameless Ghouls were located, the muffled sound of music, seeped through the walls, creating an eerie echo. Though, it came to an abrupt halt, only to be replaced by shouting and cursing.

Suddenly, the Ghoul burst out through the door and quickly slammed it behind him. He huffed past a line of doors that led to the other Nameless Ghouls’ chambers, before coming to his own.

He did the same thing, he threw the door open and slammed it shut before he crossed and paced the room.

Then, a door creaked open and the room was illuminated by yellow light.

“Hey, stranger,” the Sister said from the doorway of the bathroom.

The Ghoul looked up and found the Sister leaning by the doorframe, dressed only in a satin, lingerie playsuit. It hugged all her curves and even from his distance he could see her pert nipples against the glossy fabric, with the warm light accenting her silhouette.

His mouth parted, drawing a silent breath as his eyes followed her form as she approached him towards the dark where he stood. The fog of irritation within his mind somewhat breaking for a moment.

Though quickly, this fog returned and he quickly undid the top half of his outfit, taking it off as if to release the heat and tension from his body.

“I’ve been waiting for you all day.” She said, in a mock, pouting tone. She stood before him now, her eyes training on her finger as she traced it on his broad chest. Her eyes flickered up to his, though only to see shadows as the light did not reach him.

“What’s the matter?” She said, sensing his unrest. Her hands made their way up the side of his thighs and to his bum.

He breathed sharply, trying to focus his mind so as not to accidentally take his frustration out on her.

“Hey, talk to me.” She looked intently at him, her brow furrowed with concern as she tugged on him, pressing her body against his.

He took a breath before speaking, calming himself. “We were trying to write some music,” he explained, “but ugh, we can’t even agree on one fucking thing!” He said, his knuckle hitting the side of his mask in frustration. “I’ll say one thing and he’ll come up with something completely opposite, as if to deliberately shut me down!”

“Hey,” she said, as she took hold of his hands, “you’ve been at it all day, you need a break.”

He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Just relax.. Here,” She then turned around, “let me make you feel better.” She took his hands and placed them on her body. Her eyes closed, she hummed as she guided his hands over her body. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, grinding against him, which managed to make him crack a smile beneath his mask.

She opened her eyes and turned around, a sly smile on her lips. “Does that feel good?”

“I guess..” He replied, his hands sliding down her hips.

She then tugged on the ribbon straps of her playsuit. The silky material simply gliding apart as she undid each ribbon over her shoulder, and letting her attire fall to her feet, revealing her naked form.

He inhaled sharply, earning a sly chuckle from her.

She stepped out of the pool of her clothes, and as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder, the door quickly swung open, followed by the lights flickering on. They turned their heads towards the intrusion at the same time.

“Hey!” The Ghoul exclaimed.

“I beg your pardon.” A Nameless Ghoul said abruptly, before turning around.

Without a moment to think, the Sister called out to him. “Stop.” she said and stepped away from her Ghoul.

The Other Ghoul stopped in his tracks, his back turned to them with his hand still on the door handle.

The Sister stood between the two Ghouls, her arms folded across her chest; nevermind her being naked. Slowly, the Other Ghoul turned around.

“Now, let’s see what the matter is with you two, shall we?” She looked again at the two Ghouls, who both darted looks at her and then to each other.

Then, she uncrossed her arms and made her way to the bed.

The Other Ghoul hesitated for a second, but pushed the door closed behind him and walked towards his brother, all the while keeping his eyes, as if mesmerized, on the Sister as she walked away. The Other Ghoul stopped in his tracks to stand next to his brother, who only gave him an angry squint before making his way towards the bed. The Other Ghoul rolled his eyes and followed.

Each Ghoul now sat at either side of the Sister.

“Now, how shall we settle this so-called dispute?” The Sister looked at them. She sat between them, her palms flat on the bed and leaning back on her arms. This only drew attention to her breasts as her torso stretched out, a little more relaxed, and much to indiscretion of the Other Ghoul who had no qualms about being caught staring.

Tension hung in the air like a thick mist, with the silence almost deafening to match.

The Sister’s Ghoul noticed the familiar look of desire in his brother’s eyes as he watched him flick his gaze from the Sister’s body, then to her face.

“Do you want to touch her?” He said.

There was a pause between the three of them.

The Other Ghoul stared at the Sister, who stared back; her gaze enticing him, telling him to go ahead.

Slowly, he lifted his hand and cupped her breast, her hard nipple pressing against his palm. The Sister let out a breath as he proceeded to move his hand, groping and teasing.

The Sister’s Ghoul watched, “good..” he hummed as he moved in closer to the Sister, his fingertips dancing up her back while his other hand moved up her thighs, slowly parting them.

The Other Ghoul then pulled his hand away, lifted his mask and took the Sister’s nipple in his mouth. The Sister gasped as her skin came to contact with his mouth, his hot breath igniting the heat between her legs.

As the Other Ghoul did this, the Sister then felt her Ghoul’s mouth upon her neck, sucking at her skin while his hand massaged her other breast. She then felt her Ghoul’s hand leave her breast, and now she felt two separate hands go up her inner thighs, which only made her spread her legs further.

Her Ghoul lightly brushed his hand along the skin of her sex, which was now so sensitive that her hips began so slowly move, asking for more. The Ghoul continued to kiss her neck as his fingers finally met her cleft and pressed his middle finger against her clit.

The Sister gasped in pleasure, with her hands darting up to both the Ghouls, grasping the back of their heads.

As her Ghoul massaged her clit, the Other Ghoul teased her slit, reveling in her wetness before finally dipping his own finger inside of her.

The Sister’s breaths became hotter and heavier with each passing moment, and each stroke of their fingers. At this point, the Sister is now so over come with lust, she could barely tell which hand was which.

Still, with the Ghouls on her mind, the Sister drew her hands on each adjacent Ghoul’s thigh and onto their crotches, both now having pitched a tent in their trousers.  
The Sister stroked them both through their clothes, earning her a chorus of grunts and growls.

Soon, the Sister’s teasing became too much to bear and the Ghouls then both undid their trousers. As they did, the Sister made her way up the bed, kneeling behind her Ghoul.

She pointed at the Other Ghoul, “you, get up.” She ordered, and then turned her attention to her Ghoul. She pulled him by his shoulders, laying him on his back. She hovered over him, now having an upside down view of his face and looked into his lust filled eyes.

“Let this be a lesson to you both about team work.” The Sister giggled. She then took off her Ghoul’s mask, and met her lips to his. She broke apart the kiss and crawled over her Ghoul, and as she did, the Ghoul smiled from beneath her, tickling her thighs with his fingertips.

“I hope you like the view.” The Sister said to him, taking her hand to his cock, stroking him and finally lowering herself to him where she met his tongue. The Sister threw her head back, calling out his name as he came in contact with her clit, all the while still keeping firm strokes on his cock.

The Sister then turned her attention to the Other Ghoul, who stood in front of her, his own cock in his hand.

When the Other Ghoul regained the Sister’s attention, he closed what little distance was between them. He cupped her face in his hand, pressing his thumb against her lips, to which the Sister more than happily introduced her tongue to. The Other Ghoul closed the gap between them further, now tangling his fingers and gripping her hair, as well as nearing the Sister’s mouth to the head of his cock, to which she gave the same treatment she gave his thumb.

The Sister first wrapped her lips around the tip, before she took what she could in her mouth, moving her head along his length. The Other Ghoul hummed in delight, both his hands now grasping her hair. The Sister then relaxed as she felt him start to thrust his cock into her mouth. The Sister met his eyes, letting him have his way with her mouth, which had a tremendous effect on the Other Ghoul, making him all the more aware of his mounting pleasure.

The Sister also became more aware of her nearing end, her hips beginning to rock against her Ghoul’s mouth, whose cock also began to twitch in her hand as he gripped the flesh of her thighs.

More and more, their movements synchronized, working away to give their bodies the release and climax that they so desired. The Sister was the first to feel her end, her Ghoul had decided to completely focus his attention to the Sister’s clit, wrapping his lips around it and sucking on it, torturing her with so much pleasure that she finally came undone; her body trembling against his mouth.

The Sister’s cries came muffled as she moaned against the Other Ghoul’s cock, adding to the spectrum of sensational pleasure that he took from her mouth. The Sister’s grip did not loosen on her Ghoul’s cock and slowly, both the Ghouls’ cries began to grow louder. Gruff, throaty cries came from them, music to the Sister’s ears and finally they came.

First the Other Ghoul, his tight grip on the Sister’s hair loosened as he pulled his cock out of her mouth, wanting to see the fruit of his bearings grace the Sister’s face. The Sister opened her mouth, her tongue sticking out to meet and taste his seed, as he spurted messily on her face and chin.

As the Other Ghoul came on her face, her true lover, her Ghoul came onto her hand. His own hot seed coating her hand as she continued to wring and stroke out every last bit of pleasure from his body.

When all was said and done, the Sister rolled her tired body off her Ghoul, her head hanging over the edge of the bed.

The Sister opened her eye to see the Other Ghoul standing above her. He lifted up her head and wiped away the mess off her face with the back of his sash. His thumb, caressing the Sister’s bottom lip.

The Sister thanked him and sat herself up. “Well, I hope we all learned a valuable lesson about working, and coming together.” She looked at her Ghoul, then over her shoulder to the Other.

“If I had known that you were such a passionate team player, I would have walked in on you two a long time ago.” The Other Ghoul mused.

“Yes, well, don’t push your luck. Now get out of here and figure out what to do with that gap before the bridge in that fucking song.” The Sister’s Ghoul said as he stood up and led the Other Ghoul out of the room. “Team player, my ass.” He muttered under his breath.


End file.
